Arms of a Hero
by Sakura-Blossems567
Summary: Pony and Johnny  are on the run as Darry desperately tries to tell Pony he cares what happens to him. Add a gang of Socs to the mix and things get  rough. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arms of a Hero

Author: Freakygirldances567

Rating: Ummm….. T to be safe.

Disclamer: I do not own the Outsiders or any of the Characters. If I did, I as sure as e (ignore) hell would not be sitting here writing Fanfic about them.

Summery: Pony and Johnny are on the run as Darry desperately tries to tell Pony He C (ignore) cares what happens to him. Add a gang of Socs to the mix and things get o (ignore) rough.

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

I sat on the grass behind the old church and gazed at the sunset. The air was sweet with the smell of a past rain storm. Johnny and I have been hiding out for a month now. Well a month and two days to be precise. I struck a match and lit my cigarette, sighing. I couldn't stop thinking about my Sodapop. He would be worried by now. I'm not so sure that Darry would be. After all this is what he wanted. He never wanted to take care of me. You can tell by the way he acts around me. He only loves Soda, or his "little buddy". Then again, who wouldn't love Soda, with his tuff hair and infectious smile? He's one of my favorite people. Darry just intimidates people with his icy eyes and muscular body, earning the nickname of Superman in our gang. In a rumble I always pity the guy that takes a crack at him. Its ironic though. Just because he's not my hero. To me he's like the bad guy the hero is always fighting. The one that is too evil for words. He's been taking care of us since Mom and Dad died. Yet I can't call him my hero. In school, if asked, I'd write about Soda or an actor. Never Darry. I hear a noise behind me.

"Hey, Johnny. Want a smoke?" I ask closing my eyes.

"Naw… I brought our book. Think you can read it for awhile? I want to know what's gonna happen to Scarlet." Johnny tossed me Gone With The Wind. We were nearly finished with the story. Next time Johnny went sneaking out for groceries he'd have to pick up a new book. I flipped open to where we left off.

"Ok here we go…." We passed the evening reading and digging around trying to find some food.

"That's it," Johnny groaned. "Tomorrow I'm going out for some food"

"I'll stay and hold down fort. Grab another book." I replied, looking at the big dipper beforer it passed behind a cloud.

"Okey, G'night."

"Night" We layed down and Johnny fell asleep. I could here soft whistly snores and his heavy breathing. I rolled over, missing my bed that I shared with Soda. Sighing I allowed myself to drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Arms of a Hero

Author: Freakygirldances567

Rating: Ummm….. T to be safe.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the Outsiders or any of the Characters. If I did, I as s ignore sure as fuc.ing hell would not be sitting here writing Fanfic about them. I'd be spending all of my huge paycheck.

Summery: Pony and Johnny are on the run as Darry desperately tries to tell Pony He cares what happens to him. Add a gang of Socs to the mix and things get rough.

Note: Sorry about the delay. For a while i was debating weather to finish the story. I typed this quick, so that explanes why it sucks. Give me some time. The third chaps underway. Ill take my bloody sweet time on it and it won't be crap. If your gonna flame, try to make it constructive critism? you must have figured out by now that just telling someone their fic sucks isn't going to take you anywhere. Much thanlks to my NICER reviewers. :)

**(Darry's POV)**

For what seems to be the millionth time this past month, I pace back and forth in the living room. I'm just so damn worried. I can't believe I smacked Pony. God, I cried for an hour after he ran off. I tried to follow but Pepsi-Cola A.N. (That's Soda's nickname) wouldn't let me. He said to let him cool off. Now I can just shake my head and frown. No crying, at least not in front of anyone. They all think I'm super human tough. Soda needs me to be super man now. He's scared. I can see it. Tearful and worried describes the whole gang. Except for Dally. The mother fucker son of a bitch. He knows where they are he just won't tell us.

I look around. No one is home besides me. I slip into the bedroom and pull out a picture. It's Ponyboy in his first race, running past the finish line. He doesn't know I have this. He doesn't even know I was there. He thought that I was at work, carrying roofing bundles. Truth is I took a half day just to see him run. He came in first. I was so proud. I think Soda found out that I was there but he never breathed a word. I sniff and hold the photograph close. Before I can stop them, tears course down my face. I grab a Kleenex and try to mop them up before any one barges in. but no avail. They only come down harder.

Get a Grip! I snarl at myself. I only sob harder. Thank the heavenly lord Soda is at Steve's house tonight. I don't want him to find me like this. Finally I give in to the wrenching in my heart. Clutching my pillow to my chest, I let loose a wail and all my tears.

"God Pony, I'm Sorry! I'm sorry, honey! Please! Please come home baby! Please!" I sob harder, miserable at my self. Why was I so stupid? He was only in the lot; it wasn't like he was alone! Why did I hit him?

"Hey, Hey. It'll be alright. Shhh... Come on Darry. Stop it!" A rough hand rubs my back. I look up but can't see through my tears.

"Dally?" I ask.

"Yea, Superman. It's me." He ackwardly wipes my face so I can see. His face is sad and worried, and a bit unesey, like hes never seen me like this. I know he pities me.

"Dally," I'm begging now. "Please, Please! Give him back, Damn it! Give me Pony! I need to see him. Why won't you bring him home?" I'm screaming now, punching Dally's chest , attempting to beat him sensless for taking Pony away from me. Burying my face into his shoulder, I sobbed like the world was ending.

**(Dally's POV)**

I gaze at Darry's miserable form. He acts like he's been rejected from humanity. I'm shocked. I came into the house to see if he was up to a party at Buck's and heard him sobbing for his little brother. If only Pony knew how much he cared. I had sat down to yell at him for losing control like this. I mean what if Soda or Steve were here. Then I realized that he needed this. Darry may look it but he doesn't have superhuman strength. He has emotions and he needs to let them out from time to time. So now I sit and ackwardly rub his back and try to sooth him. I mean, I'm not v. good at the hole comfort thing. I would die if I didn't know where Johnny was. He sits soaking my shirt with tears and I know what I have to do.

"Come on Darry, We're getting the gang and going for a ride."

**(Darry's POV)**

"Come on Darry, We're getting the gang and going for a ride."

I can't believe my ears. Is he bringing us to Ponyboy and Johnny? I grab another tissue and try to mop my face. Dally snickers.

"Better take the whole box" I grin like a madman and grab it. By the time he was off the bed I'm half way out the door.

"Slow down Superman" He calls "its 3:00 in the morning. Don't wake the neighbors!"

I pretend not to hear. Pony's coming home!


	3. Chapter 3

Please see my notes on my other chapters….. I have a message to my loyal readers and reviewers. My apologies again and please look for my next story in a couple of weeks.


End file.
